


Only You

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [56]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Confused Tony Stark, Desire, Erections, False Accusations, Family Dinners, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Surprise Kissing, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Dinner at the Odinsons’ was always going to be awkward– but Tony really didn’t think it would end with Loki trying to fuck him in a hallway.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 30
Kudos: 325
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** — _“Would you just hold still?”_

Dinner at the Odinsons’ was _awkward_.

Tony still wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to get himself wrapped up in this situation– only that it had involved something to do with Thor, a long car trip, a bribe, and one of Loki’s absolute _best_ pouts. He hadn’t even met Loki’s parents before that moment, because as close as he and Loki were, he knew that Loki and his family didn’t really… get along.

They disagreed with Loki’s choices, they were constantly belittling his chosen course in college, and asking him when he was going to get a girlfriend. The comparisons to Thor during just dinner were so frequent in number that even _Thor_ was staring down into his plate, and Tony just _ached_ with every snap and barb that Loki sent back their way.

He wished he could reach out and pull Loki into a hug, to stroke his hair and tell him that he was loved– but he couldn’t, because even if they weren’t currently sitting at dinner… he and Loki weren’t like that. No matter how much Tony yearned for Loki’s touch, for his smile, for his _love_ , he and Loki were the best of friends and nothing more than that.

Honestly, it was a relief to be able to get up and use the bathroom, to get away from the tension for just a _moment—_

He was not expecting that on his way back to the dining room, Loki would corner him in the hallway out of nowhere, pushing him back up against a wall and pressing the entire length of their bodies together.

Tony opened his mouth to stutter out something along the lines of _what the hell_ , but all that came out was a gasp—

And then Loki’s lips were on his, and they were kissing. Loki’s mouth moved against his with harsh strokes and heated skin on skin, and there was very little Tony could do in the face of such a sudden assault than lean into it with a groan.

When they needed air, Tony expected that would be it– but then Loki ducked his head and dragged his lips over the side of Tony’s neck, leaving a trail of sparking nerves until he reached Tony’s ear.

“I want to fuck you, Anthony,” he said, his words a low growl that made Tony’s knees go weak.

There was nothing Tony wanted to do more in that moment than to comply, because, _god_ , this was a fantasy, this was everything he had ever hoped for.

But it didn’t entirely make a lot of sense.

Or any sense at all, actually.

“What?” Tony croaked. “ _Now?”_

Of _course_ the one time Loki wanted Tony to fuck him, it was _here_. Couldn’t he have picked a better moment?

“Yes, now,” Loki said– then his mouth was back at Tony’s throat, sucking and nipping at the skin there, and Tony arched his neck without a thought, his breath much too quick. One of Loki’s hands slid into Tony’s hair, the other down his chest, sliding first between their bodies and then between Tony’s legs.

Tony’s gasp turned into a whine as Loki cupped the growing bulge– and then Loki caught the whine with his lips, their tongues brushing as the kiss deepened further than the last.

Tony was still confused, his mind still reeling– but the confusion was quickly making way for a haze of pleasure and desire and a need so strong he was barely restraining himself from bucking into Loki’s hand.

“I can tell that you want me to,” Loki said, the words whispered into Tony’s mouth, the warm brush of his breath sending shudders through Tony’s muscles all over again. “But if you say no, I’ll stop.”

His hand shifted to Tony’s thigh, as if he were about to stop anyway– but in that moment, it was definitely not what Tony wanted. He pressed closer, _closer_ , catching Loki’s wrist and moving it back where he needed it to be.

“Don’t stop,” he groaned, his other hand fisting in Loki’s hair, stopping him from moving away even in inch. “Fuck—”

“ _That_ is the plan.”

Loki kissed him again, deep and searing and enough to curl Tony’s toes, one hand reaching out to the side to shove open the nearest door– it was a bedroom, and from what Tony could tell from the brief look of the colouring and decoration, it had probably been Loki’s when he was younger. But he wasn’t given long to take it in, because Loki didn’t even bother with moving toward the bed– the moment the door was closed behind them, Tony was pushed back up against it.

Their hips came flush together and Tony felt Loki’s arousal press up against his own, pressing hard as he was shoved more against the door. He threw back his head as Loki’s hands slipped under his shirt to slide over his chest, the shirt pulling up as he did so. They had to lean away for a second to get Tony’s shirt over his head– and then Loki leaned down and dragged his tongue over Tony’s collarbone, then lower to swipe dangerously close to one of Tony’s nipples, but not close enough. Tony whined and tugged at Loki’s shirt, and then the feel of their bare skin sliding together had Tony pulling Loki closer and kissing his neck, just to _feel_ it.

Tony really was on the edge of not being able to think, his mind complete mush and his body reacting to each every one of Loki’s touches, Loki’s hands and tongue playing him so fucking _perfectly_. Perhaps it was the haze that made him think it, that made him wonder.

Maybe he wouldn’t have, if he had been in his right mind– maybe then, he could have seen this as a simple chance and taken what pleasure he could in this gift of a moment, taken the happy memory and the fuel for his dreams. Maybe he even might have seen this as an opportunity to show Loki how good this could be, to angle for doing it another time.

But in that moment, he was hit with a sudden thought of how much this would hurt when it was over, when he had the time to remember that while it meant everything to him, it most likely meant nothing to Loki.

Yes, Tony had wanted this– and it was clear from the suddenness and the fact that Tony had never seen any indication of returned interest that Loki had not considered having sex with him before now.

So… why _had_ Loki suddenly decided that now was the time, when they were in the middle of dinner at his parents’ house– when Loki was right in the centre of an argument with his father—

And, yeah. That was when Tony had the thought. Well, more than just the one, really, because there were a hundred bad thoughts swirling through Tony’s mind, the pieces falling together to paint a rather ugly picture.

Loki had never been one to roll over on an argument. Oh, occasionally, he might let people think that they had won, only to turn around and prove them wrong later, or to have some massive dramatic rebellion that was sure to only make the argument _worse_ , and Loki’s inevitable victory all the sweeter.

And when Tony thought back to the things that Loki’s parents said during dinner, to the way that they had put him down on his choices, the way that they compared his sharp demeanour to Thor’s charm, the way that Frigga had asked Loki if he had found a girlfriend yet—

Oh, god.

Was there a more dramatic response to being asked if he had a girlfriend than having sex with his best friend right in the middle of dinner?

A lance of pain speared through Tony’s heart, and his hands stilled. Loki hardly seemed to notice– he continued to mouth at Tony’s neck, his hands fumbling for a moment with Tony’s belt before shoving his jeans down his legs.

“Loki,” Tony said, lifting his hands to press gently against his shoulders, trying to keep the pain from his voice. “Slow down.”

He might have been able to cope with this just being a one-time meaningless thing – he would have treasured the memory, even – but, if it was a way for Loki to get back at his parents? A way to start an argument?

It made Tony feel actually physically sick, and he went to push Loki away.

But Loki wasn’t having it– he was clear he was as lost as Tony had been moments before, his breathing heavy, his hands firm and sure as they stroked Tony’s aching cock through his underwear.

“Loki,” he said again, though it came out as a gasp as Loki’s fingers squeezed—

Loki groaned with him, crowding him further against the door, his other hand sliding around Tony’s bare hip—

“Hey—” Tony tried—

But then Loki smirked and moved _both_ of his hands, pulling Tony closer—

“Would you just hold still?” Tony snapped. “Loki, stop!”

 _That_ did the trick– Loki immediately pulled away, his hands lifting from Tony’s skin as if he had been burned. He moved half a step back, just enough so that they weren’t touching any more, but so that they were still stood close enough for it be intimate.

Without Loki pressed against him, Tony suddenly felt very cold– but he pushed the thought away, and trying to force his mind to focus.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, his voice hesitant, the lust in his eyes fading to concern.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Tony said slowly. “This isn’t like you.”

Loki frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Loki… why did you want to do this here?” Tony asked, his voice a little hesitant. He still _hoped_ that he was wrong, hoped that maybe Loki would say something else. But he was sure he knew Loki well enough that the chance was slim.

Loki seemed thrown for a moment, before his expression settled back into a smirk, his eyes glinting with desire– but it seemed a little tainted, not quite as free as it had been before.

“Because I _want_ to,” Loki said. “And I thought you did, as well. If I was mistaken then I apologise, but I do not think that I was.” He leaned forward to kiss Tony again—

And it was the hardest thing Tony had ever done, but he lifted his hand and placed it in the centre of Loki’s chest, halting his movement.

“Not until you’ve told me the truth.”

Tony was only in his underwear, and Loki just in his pants– but that didn’t stop them, standing opposite each other with their arms crossed and their brows creased with determination.

“Tell me,” Tony said again, firmer this time. “Why _now?”_

“You’ve been interested in me for a while,” Loki said– and Tony knew a deflection tactic when he saw one, and decided to focus on that rather than the rising blush at the sudden realisation that _fuck_ , Loki had _noticed_.

“That’s not an answer,” he said. “You what, you were bored and thought that since I would be willing, it would be a fun way to pass the time until we could leave?”

He arched a brow to prove that he _knew_ it wasn’t the case, and Loki’s lips tightened as he caught it.

“No,” Loki snapped. “You are not just a way to pass the time—”

“But you _were_ frustrated with what they were saying, you wanted to prove them wrong—”

“Of course I was,” Loki replied harshly. Both of their voices remained quiet, both still conscious of the fact that Loki’s parents and brother really weren’t all that far away, their argument more of a series of hisses than getting anywhere near a yell. “And of course I _did_. They’re _always_ so—”

“Then you only wanted to use me to start an argument,” Tony confirmed. “Did you want to get caught?”

“No,” Loki snapped. “Not _caught—_ ”

“Then were you using me to work out your frustrations?” Tony snapped. “Is that it?”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Loki asked. “You were kissing me back, you want this just as much as me.” He glanced down to the bulge still straining in Tony’s underwear. It was not as pronounced as it had been, but the evidence of his interest was still very clear.

“I don’t want it if it’s just to get back at your parents,” Tony replied sharply. “Surely you know enough about me to know that I don’t like being _used_.”

Loki flinched, as if Tony had hit him. “Is that what you think?” he asked. “That I’m using you?”

“What else is there?” Tony asked. “Why _else_ would you choose _now?”_

“What if I just _want_ you?” Loki asked, his hands clenching into fists, pressing into the sides of his thighs. “What if there was no other reason than the fact that this has been terrible day, and when I feel like this you are the only one who can me feel better? That I knew you would be accepting of sex with me, that I have wanted to have sex with you for so long that it is getting more and more difficult to hide? And no, I didn’t want to get caught, but I _have_ thought about how it would feel to go back out there, to let them see you covered marks and looking thoroughly _fucked_ , and for them to know that you were _mine_.”

Loki's breathing was heavy, his eyes fierce and unyielding and… it was clear that he didn’t quite realise what it was that he had said.

“Loki,” Tony said, his voice suddenly hoarse. “You… don’t just want to fuck me, do you?”

Loki froze, then closed his eyes, both hands coming up to rake harshly through his hair. When he looked at Tony again, his expression was pained– and Tony realised with a sudden jerk that Loki was done arguing—

That really, Loki hadn’t been arguing with him at _all_.

“No,” he said. “I’ve wanted more than that for quite a while. And I want…” he laughed bitterly. “I know it is ridiculous, but I wanted to be able to go out there and have them thinking that you’re mine, because I wish that you _were_. I don’t want a _girlfriend_ because I have only ever wanted _you_.”

Tony’s eyes were wide, his lips parted with disbelief. “Fuck,” he whispered– which was probably a bad choice of word, given the seriousness of the situation, for all it did was make Loki’s expression crumple.

“I know you think that I’m attractive, but I could never… I know that _you_ don’t want more than that. I know you, Tony Stark,” Loki said, his smile sad. “I’ve seen the way you are with the people you invite to your bed, and I know that you don’t want attachment. I thought that it would be too painful. But then, tonight, with you _right there_ and my parents asking me why I hadn’t found anyone… It was too much. I just needed _you_.”

“Oh, Loki, no,” Tony said, going to move away from the door—

“No,” Loki said, stepping forward and grasping Tony’s arms– light enough that Tony could pull free without much effort, but still making his wishes clear. “Please, Anthony, don’t go, please just let me explain. It’s not– I wasn’t trying to use you. If you never want this to happen again, I’ll never mention it, I swear.”

“Oh, Lokes,” Tony whispered, stepping closer into Loki’s space as had been his original intention, holding that bright green graze with a soft smile. “I never wanted attachment with anyone _else_ , because I’ve only wanted that with you, too.”

Loki looked like he was stunned, everything just sliding away from his expression and leaving only complete and utter disbelief. Tony raised his hands to cup Loki’s cheeks, and then he stood up on his toes and drew Loki into a kiss to soothe away any remaining doubt.

Unlike all the others, this kiss was soft and slow. Tony’s hands stayed where they were, and Loki’s arms looped over his shoulders, not pulling him in, just keeping him close. And even when the kiss came to an end they remained leaning together, eyes closed and feeling completely comfortable right where they were.

“ _This_ is what I want,” Tony whispered, his eyes opening, his thumb gently stroking over Loki’s cheek. “How about you?”

Loki’s lips turned up into a smile, and then he let out a delighted laugh. His eyes were shining not with disbelief, but with _joy_. “Yes,” he agreed. “I want this as well.”

They just grinned at each other for a moment, but those happy smiles slowly turned into something else, because, well. They were still half naked – more than half, in Tony’s case – and they were pressed so very close together, to the person that they had wanted for so long.

“You know,” Tony said, his smirk curling at his lips. “All this time, if you’d wanted me to sleep with you, all you had to do was ask.”

“I _did_ ask,” Loki replied, a glint entering his eye. “And you said yes.”

“I hope you’re going to hold to it,” Tony told him. “I think I might be quite disappointed, otherwise.”

“Well now,” Loki replied, one hand going to the small of Tony’s back and pulling him close. “We can’t have that.”

 _This_ kiss returned the heat, bringing them both up to the edge and then crashing down in waves of passion, pulling them closer together with gasps and groans and demands for more. It was just as overwhelming as the kisses from earlier, but there was something else lingering between them now, an electric charge of understanding that made everything even better, which sharpened every feeling until Tony thought he couldn’t take it anymore.

This time, though, it was Loki who slowed them down.

“Loki?” Tony asked, tilting his head when he felt Loki huff a harsh breath against the curve of Tony’s neck, his movements stalling.

“Not here,” Loki muttered. “I don’t owe them this.”

“Okay,” Tony said easily, his lips curving into a smile. “Then let’s go. Is there a window we can sneak out of, or something?”

“Right now?” Loki asked.

And Tony was about to say yes, of course, because he wanted nothing more than to start this new relationship with Loki somewhere that was private and intimate– but there was something in Loki’s voice that gave him pause, something low and expectant. Then Loki’s hands slid down Tony’s sides, and one slipped under the edge of Tony’s underwear while the other cupped his erection once more.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather I help you with this first?” Loki asked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

There were a lot of things that Tony could have said in response, ranging from pointing out that they had _just_ decided to wait until they had left, that Loki’s parents might be wondering where they were by now, that they had all the time in the world and that he could wait until later—

But then Loki slid down to his knees and pressed a kiss to the damp material of Tony’s underwear, and Tony’s voice disappeared in a low moan.

Besides, with those bright green eyes staring up at him, hooded and darkened with lust… how was Tony supposed to say no?


End file.
